1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device that controls a recording device that records (prints) text or other content on a recording medium, to a method of controlling the recording device, and to a storage medium that stores a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H06-183071 teaches a printer as an example of a recording device that stores the font data (pattern data describing the placement of pixels used to print a font) used to record text at a specific address in ROM or other storage medium, and records (prints) text by reading the necessary font data from the specified address.
A plurality of font groups each containing a specified number of fonts for use with different languages or countries may also be stored in the storage medium of the recording device. To identify a particular character, the host computer (control device) specifies and sends a character code, specifies the font group containing the character, and specifies the address of the desired character in that font group. The character code identifies a particular character, and the character codes are stored in the printer correlated to the address and font group where the font data is stored.
Universal character codes that are used primarily on computers and other non-printer devices include universal character code sets that contain characters for a plurality of languages in a single unified character code set (one font group).
When using a printer that has a character code set containing a plurality of font groups to print a character code defined by a universal character code such as a single Unicode code point, for example, the universal character code must be correlated to the corresponding font group and address on the printer side to identify the corresponding font data. This means that the character described by a particular universal character code cannot be printed unless each character defined by a universal character code in the single universal font group is correlated to the font data that is actually stored in a plurality of font groups in the printer.